Battle of the Bands
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: After being kicked out of her 8th school in 10 years, Piper McLean enters Goode Private, a prestigious co-ed school. Music as her elective, Piper meets Annabeth, Thalia, Katie and Juniper, other music students. Thinking of forming a band, the girls enter an aspiring band competition, where their main rivals, Midnight Mayhem, a group of boys, are also entering. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. A new school

**Hey, this is Lizzy. Here's a new story. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Full Summary**

"Excuse me?" Piper hissed, staring at the arrogant blonde boy standing in front of her.

"I said," he repeated, in a patronising tone, "that girls should stick to being models and piano-players and that boys can do the singing and rocking."

"You sexist jerk," Piper exclaimed. "Girls can sing just as well, if not better, than boys. And we will prove it to you."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Enter the Competition. Then we'll see who's better," Piper challenged.

Jason didn't even hesitate, "You're on."

OoOoOoOoOo

After being kicked out of her 8th school in 10 years, Piper McLean enters Goode Private School, a prestigious co-ed school. Music as her elective, Piper meets Annabeth, Thalia, Katie and Juniper, other music students. Thinking of forming a band, the girls enter an aspiring band competition, where their main rivals, Midnight Mayhem - a group of arrogant, cocky, badass boys are also entering. The competition brings out the best in some and the worst in others. Rivalries start and Cupid interferes. Who will come out on top?

* * *

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 1: **

Beautiful and brunette, Piper McLean, 17, looked up at the tall, arched, wrought iron gates of Goode Private School. Being her 8th school in 10 years, Piper wasn't fazed at the idea of being the new girl. Quietly, Piper was wondering what she was going to be expelled for this time.

Her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her sparkling kaleidoscope eyes and she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white hoodie for the cool autumn weather. On her feet were a pair of well worn maroon Converses. Her figure was thin and athletic and Piper was easily one of the most beautiful person that people had seen. Of the limited few that knew Piper, they said she took after her mother, who was ranked the #1 most beautiful woman of 2012.

Goode Private Schoolwas a (obviously) private, co-ed, boarding school in the countryside of North Carolina, United States. It had five main buildings - the girls dormitories, the boys dormitories, the teachers dormitories and the other two buildings were full of classrooms. The school was built from red bricks and had obviously just been re-built. The building was modern, but not too modern that it marred the flow of the countryside. It had a distinct Edwardian style. In fact, the school looked almost like a huge farmhouse. _An extra huge farmhouse,_ Piper thought.

As Piper walked in, she breathed in the fresh air and felt a welcoming sense coming into her. She felt her shoulders relax and her hands unclench, as she continued taking deep breaths. She looked around at the lush grass on either side of the gravel path. In the far right corner, close to the building, Piper saw five girls joking and laughing under a large oak tree.

"Well, Pipes, what do you think?" asked her dad, the 'King of Sparta' star, Tristan McLean. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded. Piper was the daughter of the world famous actor, Tristan McLean. He had an affair with the model, Aphrodite Amor, some years ago. However, most people didn't know about Piper, as Tristan McLean and his fiance of three years (Aphrodite Amor) had succeeded in hiding her from the terrors of publicity and fame.

Walking up to the office with her dad, Piper saw pictures of past students and house and school captains.

"Hello, dear, you must be Piper?" asked the kindly, old office lady, after Tristan had finished speaking to her.

Piper smiled, "Yep, that's me."

"Nice to meet you," replied the office lady, who's name tag said 'Mrs. Wallace'. Suddenly, Tristan's phone rang. After a quick "excuse me", he answered the phone. Piper's heart sank. She could guess by his face what the call was about - he was going to have to leave and go film his next movie.

As soon as he was off the phone, Tristan said, "Sorry, Pipes, but I have to run. Aphrodite just got a call from the auditioning agency and they said they needed me to be there for the auditions. I'm really sorry." Piper tried to smile, but only managed a small one.

"That's okay, dad, really. I can manage."

"Thanks for understanding," said Tristan, "but I gotta run now. See you. I'll call you tonight!" And with those words, Tristan McLean left the office of Goode Private School.

"Here's your timetable, dear," said Mrs Wallace, handing Piper a sheet of paper. "It also has your homeroom, house, locker number and dorm and there's a map on the other side." She also handed Piper a plastic bag. "Here is the school uniform. There are two sets in here - just in case. You're welcome to come back down if you need anything. Your bags will be in your dorm when you arrive there."

Piper looked down at the sheet. It said, 'House: Fortis, Homeroom: Mr Simpson (236), Locker Number: 2-3-16 (58230), Dorm: 132' and the timetable was on the other side.

"Thanks," Piper said, feeling grateful. "Um, where do I go now?"

"Oh, someone will be in soon to take you around. I'm not sure where they are, though. He should be here by now," Mrs Wallace frowned. "It's not like Jason to be late."

Suddenly the office door flew open and a handsome teenage boy around Piper's age bounded in. He had windblown black hair that didn't seem to lie flat and mischievous emerald green eyes. He was dressed in the Goode Private School boys uniform - white shirt, blue tie (the colour changed depending on which house they were in), grey jumper, dark grey pants and black shoes.

"Perseus!" exclaimed Mrs Wallace, "Where's Jason?"

Perseus pulled a face at her and said, "I told you, my name is Percy...Oh and by the way, Jason needed to do something, so he asked me to come instead." Piper stared at him. Surely Mrs Wallace would tell him off or something, but she just smiled slightly and ignored his comment.

"Oh? Well, here is Piper," Mrs Wallace introduced them, "Piper, Perseus. Perseus, Piper. Perseus is in your homeroom, Piper."

"Hey," Perseus said, grinning at her. "Call me Percy."

"Hi," Piper smiled shyly.

Percy loosened his tie. "Ready to go?"

"Um, sure," Piper shrugged.

"Enjoy, Piper," Mrs Wallace said as they were leaving, "Oh and Perseus?"

"Yeah?"

"Put on your blazer." Percy groaned at this comment and left without another word.

"So, you like it here so far?" he asked Piper.

"Um, I just got here, but I definitely love the grounds. They're so big and I love the countryside!" she said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I love that too, but have you heard about the activities that Goode offers?" Percy asked, excitedly. Piper shook her head. "It has swimming, football (soccer), tennis, track, netball, rugby and horse riding! There are so many. Last year we had such a good time."

Piper could tell that Percy was obviously a sportsman. It was obvious the way he spoke with such enthusiasm about sports and one look at his body confirmed her suspicions.

"So, um...are you the captain for anything?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Percy answered, "I'm captain of the junior football team, swimming team and co-captain of the track team. I really wanted to do more, but I couldn't because I already had too much..." Percy trailed off, sadly. Piper smiled at the sorrowful look he had on his face. She could tell that he wasn't an arrogant jerk like the other sportsman in her old schools. He was just a happy, sporty person who was trying to make her feel welcome.

They walked around in silence for a while, before stopping in a corridor. "Here's your locker and the combination should be on your sheet. Oh yeah, here -" Percy jabbed a finger at the number next to Piper's locker number. "I'll tell you an easy way to remember where your locker is," he said, "The first number is the building. So, this building is Building 2. There are four buildings, but only Buildings 2 and 3 are the classrooms. The rest are the dormitories. The second number is the floor. Each building has four floors, so that number won't go above 4. The last number is the number of your locker. It means that yours is the 16th one. The same goes for the room numbers, like your dorm and homeroom. You're pretty lucky actually, your locker is near your homeroom." Percy snorted, "Mine is all the way in Building 3."

"Thanks," Piper said, smiling. "Um, could you just show me my dorm and them I won't bother you anymore?"

"Sure, if you want," Percy said easily slipping his hands in his pockets and walking in a relaxed manner. "What dorm are you in?"

"Uh," Piper looked at her sheet, "132."

"Oh," Percy frowned, "That's Annabeth's dorm. She's also in our homeroom. Just ask her if you get lost. Or you could ask Thalia. She's my cousin."

Percy also explained to Piper how the rooms were placed. "The rooms are positioned like houses. So all the even numbers are on one side and all the odd numbers are one the other. It's pretty simple." Then they walked in silence.

_- Battle of the Bands -_

After walking in a comfortable silence with Percy, who had left Piper as they reached her dorm, Piper walked into a dorm full of noise.

"THALIA GRACE! _Give me back my pillow!" _a pretty blonde haired girl shouted.

"Nuh uh. Not until you say I'm the best friend you'll ever have," a black haired girl teased.

"Um, did I walk in at a bad time?" asked Piper hesitantly. Both heads whipped to look at Piper who was standing in the doorway. The blonde used the momentary distraction to pull the pillow from her friend's grasp.

"Oh no, not at all," the blonde said, smiling now and clutching her pillow tightly. "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase and this is Thalia Grace."

"Hey, I'm Piper McLean," Piper grinned at them.

"S'up," Thalia said, holding out a hand to Piper.

Piper grinned, "The ceiling." Thalia laughed and Annabeth grinned.

"I like you," Thalia decided. "Welcome to the best dorm in the entire school!" That was when Piper decided to look around at her dorm. It had cream walls, four beds and a few sofas and armchairs. A colourful rug was on the floor, brightening up the room. The beds were king singles, but each had a white duvet, sheets and one pillow, waiting for bedcovers. There was a bedside table next to each bed, which had a lamp and a digital alarm clock. On the wall on the far side, there were four dressers, for the girls' clothes. On the wall where the dressers were, there were two doors. _Probably the bathroom_, Piper thought.  
"So, do we only have three or is there one more person?" asked Piper, looking around for a fourth person.

"We're waiting for her. She's always late," Thalia informed her. "The last girl is called Drew and she is literally a she-devil."

Upon hearing the sounds of heels clicking, Annabeth added, "Speak of the devil. Here she comes."

A pretty Asian girl walked in, face covered in just the right amount of make-up, a black miniskirt on and a white singlet with a red blazer over.

"Who are _you_?" asked Drew. "And _what _the _hell_ are you wearing?" Piper looked down at her simple outfit of jeans, a hoodie and Converses.

"What I like to wear," she answered. But Drew wasn't listening,

"What have you done with your hair? And that jumper is _so_ last century. Your eyes are - well, contacts might be good and mascara emergency! Hmm, jeans are ok, but I think that a skirt - "

"Drew, stop it," Thalia sighed, like she was tired of this. Piper didn't think that she looked _that_ bad. Sure, she didn't take much care of her hair, just washing, cutting, brushing - all the normal stuff, but her hair wasn't terrible. While she cut it choppy for a reason, she just didn't put it up in a glamourous hairdo because she didn't want people to notice her. She already had enough trouble trying to stay outof trouble.

"Do you want me to get started on_ you_?" asked Drew, menacingly as she turned to look at Thalia. "Your goth girl look is awful. You should at least wear -"

"So Piper," Annabeth interrupted, loudly. "What electives did you choose?"

"Music," Piper answered, "but I haven't chosen my second one, so I've got a few more free periods."

"Really?" Annabeth asked smiling as she started pulling a blue and green duvet cover, with a row of shells near the bottom onto the duvet. "That's one of my electives too. My other one is Architecture."

"Me too. I also chose Music as an elective. It's one of the most popular electives actually. There are three classes, but the school is thinking of making four this year. We'll find out at dinner," Thalia said.

"Please," Drew said, "Music is my _best_ subject. I am way better than all of you."

"You keep thinking that, Drew, you keep thinking that," Annabeth said, trying - and failing - to hide a grin. Drew glared at Annabeth and then 'hmphed' and walked out of the room.

"Thank god!" Thalia exclaimed. "I hate her!"

"Is she really that bad?" asked Piper.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Trust me, she is." Piper groaned, already seeing someone in the school that she wouldn't get along with, then her eyes fell on the clock - 4:58pm.

"So what time do we have to be down for dinner?" she asked.

"5 to 6 exactly," Annabeth answered. "And we have to be in full school uniform, so we better get changed soon."

"Did you bring a duvet cover, Piper?" asked Thalia, getting out her own black and purple 'I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP' one, and starting to put it on.

"I'm pretty sure I did," Piper responded, opening her bags and starting to look. She saw it almost immediately as she opened her suitcase. Mellie, her dad's assistant, had obviously packed it in last minute because it was hurriedly stuffed in, along with her pillow covers. She took it out and started putting it on.

"Nice," Thalia said, looking at her cover. It was white with pink writing that said 'Keep calm and sleep on'. "It is too true."

"Thanks," Thalia grinned back. Thalia then turned to Annabeth.

"Hey, Annie, that cover looks new. Who gave it to you?" she asked, slyly.

"You know who gave it to me, so don't ask," Annabeth responded, her cheeks a bit red.

"Was it a boy?" Thalia continued like she hadn't heard Annabeth. "Was it my brother? Or was it one of my cousins, who has windswept black hair and dreamy emerald eyes?" Thalia said the last part is a fake dreamy sort of voice, like she was in a day-dream.

"Shut up," Annabeth was definitely blushing now. Suddenly, something clicked in Piper's mind. Black hair, green eyes.

"Percy?" she asked. Thalia's grin widened and Annabeth blushed deeper, confirming her suspicions.

"How do you know him?" Annabeth asked, trying to shift Thalia's attention elsewhere.

"He was my tour guide today."

"Was he good at it?" asked Thalia. "Did he actually talk about something other than sport?"

Piper frowned, "Of course, why wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" came a voice from the door. Piper spun around to find herself looking at Percy and another black haired boy. "Oh, hey, Robyn, Lillie."

"Percy, Nico," Thalia greeted.

"Hey to you too, cousin," answered the unknown guy. He was wearing the Goode Private School uniform, except that he had a green tie on, unlike Percy who had a blue one on.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Annabeth, indignantly. "What if we were changing?"

Percy smirked, "Well, you weren't, so there's no harm done. Although, if you were changing, Nico and I wouldn't regret walking in at that moment." Piper felt herself blushing and saw that Annabeth definitely was. Strangely, Piper noticed that Thalia wasn't blushing.

"Jerks," Annabeth replied.

"Now go away, cousins," Thalia commanded, "We actually do need to change now." And then she pushed them out the door and locked it for good measure. "Sorry about them," she said to Piper.

Piper grinned, "Don't worry. They weren't that bad." Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes and started changing into their school uniforms.

The Goode Private School girl's school uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt, a tie (the colour depending on the house they were in), a dark grey pleated skirt, dark grey knee high socks or dark grey stockings and a dark grey blazer. A grey jumper with the school crest on it was optional, but it was too hot for Piper to wear it with the blazer on top.

"Do we have to wear the blazer?" asked Piper, looking at it with distaste.

"Yep, to meals, assembly and formal occasions," Thalia answered, putting her blazer on. "But we don't have to wear it at any other time.  
"I hate blazers," Piper muttered, shrugging her one on. "So uncomfortable." Annabeth laughed in agreement and the three girls left their dorm together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. For people who also read my other stories, I will try to update Children of the Big Three soon, but no promises. I just wanted to let you know that I wrote this story a while ago, so it was written _before_ Nico was found out to be gay, so he is not gay in my story because then it ruins the whole storyline. Sorry.**

**- Lizzy :)**


	2. Meeting the 'gang'

**Battle of the Bands**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the 'gang'**

While the three girls were walking to the Great Hall, where the students ate and assemblies were held, Thalia and Annabeth explained how the house system worked.

"There are four houses and each house has it's own colour," Thalia began, her spiky black hair catching the attention of everyone as they walked, "Fidens is red and it means courageous, Fortis, which is our house, is blue and it means brave."

"Yep," Annabeth interrupted, "It's the best house in the school." She grinned, "But I guess it doesn't really mean anything because I say that about anything that I'm in."

Piper grinned, "So what are the other two houses?"

"Valens, which is green and means strong and Teleta, which is yellow and means determination," Thalia said.

"They don't put you in houses because of your traits and stuff, do they?" Piper asked, wondering why she had been put in the 'brave' house.

"No, as far as I know, it's just random," Annabeth answered. Piper smiled, kind of relieved.

The Great Hall was situated in between Buildings 2 and 3. Piper looked around the Great Hall, which was huge. It made Piper think of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, except that it wasn't as old fashioned or lit by candles. In fact, the only similarity that it had with the Hogwarts Great Hall was the size. It was modern, like the rest of the school, with ceiling to floor windows on one whole wall, letting in the last rays of the afternoon sunlight. The floor was covered by light wooden floorboards. There were circular tables spread out throughout the hall, with about ten chairs around each. Along the side of the hall, opposite the windows, was the canteen and the buffet table. Someone called Annabeth over and she said her goodbyes to Thalia and Piper before walking over.

"Let's go find a table," Thalia said, looking around.

"Over here!" called someone. Piper turned around to look at two boys waving at them, calling them to sit at their table. Thalia rolled her eyes, but grinned and started walking towards them. Piper followed her, looking at the two boys sitting at the table. The first one had curly brown hair and was wearing a cap, not following the school uniform regulations. The second boy was Nico, Thalia's cousin who had walked into Piper's dorm with Percy.

"Hey guys," greeted Thalia, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "This is Piper. Piper, this is Grover, my idiot friend and Nico, my dunce of a cousin.

"Hi," Piper tried to hide a grin at Thalia's descriptions, but failed. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to Thalia, studying the two boys in front of her. Grover looked about Piper's age, maybe a bit older. Nico seemed to be the same age as Piper and he had black hair, the blackest that Piper had ever seen. His eyes were a obsidian black, unlike the blue of his cousin. Thalia glanced sideways at Piper, breaking her out of her reverie and grinned mischievously.

"So guys, still have the same dorms?" she asked.

Grover groaned, "Don't get me started on this again, Thals." He glared at her, "I still have the same dorm, thank you very much for asking. It is still as rubbish as last year." Piper frowned, confused. Thalia saw her face and explained.

"Grover has Drew's boyfriend, John, in his dorm and he is a _complete_ player. Drew is his longest girlfriend yet and she's only lasted 5 weeks because they got together in the holidays and didn't see each other for the rest of it," Thalia said. "They've probably cheated on each other about a million times already, anyway."

"As well as this, Grover also has John's best friend, Julian," Nico added, smirking slightly. "_And, _the last person in their dorm is John and Julian's rival." Nico grinned, "They fight all the time, especially in their dorm."

"How do you know?" asked Piper, "You're not in the same house." She pointed to his green tie to emphasise her statement.

Nico raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Good point, but I get to hear all about it from him." At the last word, Nico jabbed his thumb in Grover's direction. "He complains too much."

"Hey!" Grover said, hearing his cousin's words. "I don't complain that much!" Thalia scoffed softly, but Grover heard her. "I don't!"

"Keep thinking that, dude," cut in a new voice. Percy sat down, a tray full of food held in his hands.

"Wow, Perce," said Grover, looking at the tray. "Pig much?"

Percy fake glared at Grover, "Aren't you funny?"

"Why, yes, I am. Thank you for noticing," Grover said, standing up. He ignored Percy's second fake glare and turned to Piper, "Do you want to go get some food?"

Piper smiled, "Sure, thanks."

"What about me?" Thalia cried, playfully. "You offer Piper? Someone who you've known for about 5 minutes. I'm your bloody best friend for Pete's sake!"

"Yeah, but you're not new," Grover smirked at her. Turning to Piper, he said, "Let's go." Piper grinned as Thalia moaned and groaned and got up from her chair.

"Bloody boy. Idiot. Why am I friends with him?" she muttered.

"Love you too, Thals," Grover grinned, hearing her cursing him.

Thalia looked at him with a 'you're dead' look and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"What kinds of food do they serve here?" asked Piper.

"All different types," answered Thalia, getting two trays and handing one to Piper. "The first dinner of the year is aways the best, though, so today's should be good."

"Hey, guys," greeted a brown haired girl, carelessly grabbing a tray from the pile and standing behind Piper in the line.

"Oh, hey, Katie," Grover said, absently, grabbing a tray and starting to dish food onto it, ignoring the conversation.

"Hey, Katie," answered Thalia. "This is Piper, she's new. Piper, this is Katie Gardner."

Piper smiled at Katie, "Hi."

"Hey." Katie smiled back at Piper. "So, you met the rest of the gang yet?"

"Um, I don't know. How many people are in 'your gang'?" inquired Piper.

Thalia answered, "Nine of us, well, ten including you."

"Then I guess I've met six of you, including you two," Piper said. She started listing off the names, counting on her fingers, "You two, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Nico. Yep, that's it."

"So you just have to meet Travis, Juniper and Jason, then you've met the gang," Katie said, matter-of-factly, as she scooped a large portion of mash into her plate.

"Just three more left," Piper said, getting a spoonful of roast vegetables. The delicious smell of roast meat filled her nostrils. "Yum - I love roasts."

"Really?" Thalia asked, excitedly, "I love them too!"

"Meh, roasts are not my favourite, but they're pretty nice," Katie informed them.

_- Battle of the Bands -_

When the three girls (who had lost Grover at the buffet table) reached the table, there were only three seats left - one in-between to Grover and Percy and two in-between a brown haired girl and a blonde boy Piper didn't know yet.

"Well, look who took their time," Grover said, eating another spoonful of mash.

"Oh, har har, Grover," Katie said, sarcastically, sitting next to him. That left Piper and Thalia in the two seats next to each other. Thalia sat next to the brown haired girl and Piper slipped into the last seat.

Katie grinned, "Now it's time for Piper to meet the last three members of our gang."

"We're not a gang, Bi," Percy sighed.

"Then what are we, hmm, Percy?" Katie challenged.

Percy just shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered before starting to eat again.

"What was I saying? Oh yes," Katie looked at Piper, "Everyone, this is Piper. Piper, meet Travis, Juniper and Jason." Katie pointed at each person as she said their name. Travis was directly opposite her, with a mop of caramel brown hair that fell into his mischievous blue eyes. Juniper was the girl sitting on the other side of Thalia - the brown haired girl. Her green eyes shined with shyness and Piper could instantly tell that this girl was not as confident as her friends. Jason was the blonde boy sitting next to her. He had barely looked at her as she had sat down and now he glanced at her quickly. Piper saw his electric blue eyes were cold and his posture was unwelcoming.

"Hey, Piper," Juniper greeted, shyly. "Welcome to Goode."

"Thanks," Piper smiled.

Travis ran a hand through his hair as he greeted her, "Hi." Piper shifted in her seat. Something told her not to trust valuables around Travis.

"Hello," Piper answered, starting to eat her mash. Jason had stayed quiet the whole time. He didn't say a word until Percy, who was sitting on the other side, nudged him.

"Hello."

"Um, hi," Piper looked at him, confused. Why was he so cold?

Annabeth laughed, "Don't take Jason's attitude personally. He's like that to everyone at first." Piper smiled, reassured.

"I'm right here, you know," Jason said, raising an eyebrow in Annabeth's direction. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Dinner passed by quickly, as Piper started to get to know all of the new friends she had made on her first day. Percy was a laid-back sportsman, Annabeth was a fun, energetic sports-lover, Juniper had two personalities - her her quiet, good girl one and her crazy, eccentric one, but still shy. Travis and Katie were the sarcastic jokers of the group and Grover was the one that occasionally helped them. Thalia spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to let people know what she was thinking and Nico was the calm person of the group, although mostly quiet. Jason was the one that intrigued Piper the most. He was cold and aloof towards her, although considerably warmer to the rest of the group.

_- Battle of the Bands -_

Back in her dorm, after showering and brushing her teeth, Piper was sitting on her bed with Annabeth and Thalia relaxing on theirs. Drew was not in the dorm. Piper started getting ready for her first day of school the next day. The three girls were currently comparing timetables. She had English with Annabeth and Physics and Geography with Thalia.

"So, what do you think of the group?" asked Annabeth, lounging on her bed.

"I think they're fun," Piper answered, "although, I'm not so sure about Jason."

"Oh, don't worry about Jason," Thalia answered. "He's fine once you get to know him. He's just been through a lot." At these words, Piper's curiosity sparked.

"What do you mean?"

Thalia pursed her lips, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment and she shook her hair so that it covered them, "Listen, no offense, Piper, but I've just met you. It's a personal story and Jason and I had a hard time getting over it." Obviously Thalia and Jason were related, probably brother and sister.

"Just forget what she said," Annabeth looked at her best friend, shooting her a sharp, but questioning look. "Jason and Thalia will tell you when they're ready. It's their story to tell, after all." Piper frowned, but sighed - it was evident that her curiosity would not be sated today. It was also obvious that this group of friends were really close and they wouldn't betray each others secrets. It was nice to see, as Piper had never really had any friends because most people just pretended because of her parents and if they didn't know who her parent were, they mocked her because she acted different from them.

"I heard that your dad is Tristan McLean," Thalia said, changing the subject. "Is that true?"

Piper smiled ruefully, "Yeah. I don't like people knowing, though, because then they want to become friends with me because of who my dad is. You guys aren't like that, or from what I've seen you aren't."

Thalia and Annabeth both grinned. "I should hope not," Annabeth said and all three girls smiled now.

"So...um, I heard that this is your 6th school or something like that," Annabeth said. "Why is that? Didn't you like the other schools? Or were you just being a rebel or something because of your dad and I don't know...? Um, not being rude."

"Hopefully," Thalia smirked.

"Actually, it's my 8th school," Piper informed them, "And I got kicked out of the other schools because I was trying to get my parents attention." She paused, "Wow, that makes me sound like a brat."

"Don't worry, we know you're not," Thalia assured her.

Piper smiled at her, "Thanks. My parents were always busy and had no time for me. I was always alone and, like I said, the only people who wanted to be friends with me were trying to use me to get to my dad. He and my mum never took any attention of me. They were always busy."

"Who is your mum?" Annabeth asked.

Piper frowned, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Promise."

Piper took a deep breath, "No one knows because my parents don't want anyone knowing. Apparently it could be potentially dangerous if someone is out for my mum or dad. Anyway, my mum is Aphrodite Amor." Thalia gasped and Annabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Your parents are two of the most famous people in the world!" Annabeth gasped.

"Oh. My. Gods," Thalia said. That seemed to be the only things that she could say, as she was opening and closing her mouth. The was a short pause as Annabeth and Thalia soaked in the information.

"Anyway, it's late," Annabeth said, breaking the silence, "We should sleep now." Piper looked at the clock, which read 9:20 in luminous green numbers.

"Probably," she sighed, thinking of the big day the next day.

Annabeth heard her and said, "Don't worry, you're bound to know someone in every class you have. We'll show you around and everyone else in the group will too."

Piper smiled, "Thanks." Suddenly a thought struck her. "Where's Drew?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, apparently over her shock, "She'll be here when we wake up. _Trust me._"

"I hope you're not a light sleeper, Piper," Annabeth said, climbing under her covers.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"You never know what time Drew might stumble through the doors of this dorm," was all the reply she got. Thalia turned off the lights and Piper slid under her covers and snuggled into her pillow. She closed her eyes and soon the darkness overtook her.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that a few characters (*cough cough* Grover *cough cough*) are well...out of character, but that is because I originally wrote this story for Wattpad and now I am converting it to a Percy Jackson fanfic. Just to let you know, Jason's character in my story is supposed to be like that. Thanks for reading my story and please REVIEW!**

**- Lizzy****  
**


	3. First class

**Chapter 3: First class**

BANG!

Piper's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, her head turning to the source of the noise, which was the door. The lights flicked on and standing in the doorway was Drew, her school uniform bedraggled and her shoes in her hand.

"Hello, Drew," greeted Annabeth, dryly, who had also woken up at the noise of the door banging. "Back already? I wasn't expecting you for another few hours."

"Go back to sleep, loser," Drew sneered, heading towards the bathroom. Piper glanced at the clock. It read 2:48AM.

Thalia looked up from under her duvet, "Jeez, Drew, it's only the first day back. Must you start this already?"

"Shut up, goth."

"My gods, it's 3 o'clock in the morning!" Thalia sighed, looking at the clock. "Well then, night, guys."

"Actually, it's morning," Annabeth corrected, slipping back under her covers.

"Same difference," Thalia replied.

"See you in the morning, Drew," Piper said, covering her head with her duvet. The only response she got was a special finger that was held up by a black haired person. Annabeth and Thalia exchanged glances and quickly stifled their laughter as they went back to sleep.

_- Battle of the Bands -_

"Should we wake Drew up?" Piper asked, looking at the only person still asleep in their dorm.

"We might as well try," Annabeth said, shrugging. She moved over to Drew's bed, fixing her tie as she walked. "Drew, wake up!" Drew just mumbled and turned over. Annabeth sighed, "At least we can say we tried." Piper grinned, pulling on her school shoes and lacing them up.

"We could get a bucket of water," Piper suggested, hopefully. Annabeth laughed.

Thalia walked out of the bathroom, "What'd I miss?"

"Us trying to wake Drew up," Piper replied.

"Use a bucket," Thalia said, grabbing her bag.

Piper grabbed hers as well. "That's what I said."

Annabeth looked at them, "They say great minds think alike, but I'm not sure that Thalia has what they call a 'great mind'."

"Hey!" Thalia playfully slapped her friend on the arm and the three of them walked out of their dorm, heading to the Great Hall, leaving Drew asleep peacefully in her bed.

Once they had reached the Great Hall, they looked for their friends. Seeing that they were the first ones, they chose a table and Piper volunteered to sit at the table while Thalia and Annabeth got their breakfast. Nico and Travis were the next to arrive at the Great Hall.

"Morning, Piper," Nico greeted, dumping his bag on the chair next to her and then leaving to get breakfast.

"Sleep well?" asked Travis, teasingly, sitting opposite her. _Just like last night_, Piper thought, grinning.

"You know about Drew?" asked Piper, having a feeling that this was what he meant.

Travis grinned, "Everyone does." Piper sighed and rolled her eyes.

At that moment, Juniper sat down at the table, next to Piper, dropping her bag on the floor. "Morning guys," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning, Juniper," Travis replied.

"Morning," Piper smiled.

Travis got up, "Well, now that someone is here to look after the table, Piper and I can get some food."

"Thanks, Juniper," Piper said, getting up.

Juniper yawned, "No problem."

At the buffet table, Travis handed Piper a plate. "Thanks," she said. Travis just smiled. Piper couldn't help but notice that he still had a mischievous gleam in his eye when he smiled.

"So, since you're new, I guess I should tell you all about the group, huh?" Travis commented, dishing baked beans into his plate.

"Um, sure," Piper said, glancing sideways at him, while getting two small brad rolls.

"Well, to start with, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Percy, who are cousins, although you might have guessed that already?" He looked at her questioningly.

Piper grinned slightly, "I might have heard a conversation between them yesterday."

"I'm not surprised," Travis answered, "Anyway, Annabeth and I are also cousins."

"It must be nice to have your cousin at school with you," Piper said.

"Not really," Travis said, "Annabeth annoys the hell out of me."

"You're just saying that," Piper shook her head.

Travis grinned, "Maybe." After they had finished dishing food for themselves, Piper and Travis walked back to their table together. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were back and Juniper was absent, which meant that she had gone to get some food. Just as Piper sat down, Katie, Percy, Grover and Jason reached the table and put down their bags.

"Good morning guys," Katie greeted.

"Hey, Katie, Percy, Grover, Jason," Travis said, sitting down in his seat opposite Piper. "Jeez, that was a mouthful." Juniper arrived at that moment and sat next to Piper. Thalia was on her other side.

"Morning, everyone," Juniper said, buttering a bread roll.

"Morning," the group chorused back.

"You know," Katie began, "I'm really glad that someone around here is new."

"Why is that?" Piper asked, thoroughly enjoying her breakfast.

Thalia looked over Piper, "Yeah, why is that?"

"I can finally tell someone all the gossip in the school without them saying that they already know it."

"That's your only reason?" Thalia asked her, eyebrows raised.

Katie grinned, "Well, Piper is good company too, but who says I can't appreciate someone who knows nothing?"

"Hey!" Piper said, pretending to be angry," I do know stuff."

Katie rolled her eyes, "I meant gossip in the school stuff."

Piper shrugged, "Yeah, well, I'm new."

"Obviously," Thalia said. The three girls laughed, then Katie put on her serious face.

"But, seriously, let me update you on the school's gossip."

"And here we go again," Thalia muttered. Piper laughed quietly.

Juniper glared at Thalia, "No one's making you listen. You're free to turn around and have a nice chat with your family."

"Family?" Thalia asked. Katie nodded her head towards Nico and Percy. Thalia made a face and rolled her eyes, "I don't feel like loosing any brain cells yet!"

"Your choice," Katie said, then turned to Piper, "Ok, first, let's start with Drew." Piper nodded her head, while Thalia rolled her eyes and sighed. "She is dating John, like I told you yesterday. He's the track captain and he thinks he owns the school. He's pretty cute too."

"Excuse me!" interrupted Percy, overhearing their conversation. He was pretending to look hurt. "I am better looking than _him_." He nudged Thalia playfully and she hid a laugh and slapped his arm.

"Shut up, I'm telling Piper the school gossip," Katie replied. She turned back to Piper, "Also, Jason, Percy, John and Julian - John's best friend, have this...rivalry. They don't like each other _at all_. Drew also has three clones, called Brittany, Violet and Hannah." Piper nodded, trying to look interested. She was not the type of girl who was interested in this type of thing, but Katie was obviously enjoying it, so she might as well listen. "John is a complete player and Drew cheats on every single boyfriend she has. John does the same to his girlfriends. Both of them think they own the school, except that no one likes them, except the people in their groups," Katie finished.

"That's...um, interesting," Piper said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"It's not finished yet!" Katie said, "Julian is dating this girl from another school and his sister is Juniper."

"Really?" Piper asked, feeling like she needed to say something. "I didn't know that."

At that moment, Katie's attention was caught by something else, "Look! Here come Drew, her clones, John and Julian." Piper turned to look. Drew walked in, looking glamourous, even in the school uniform. Walking next to her was a stick thin girl with obviously dyed blonde hair. Behind the two of them was another blonde and a brunette. They were both skinny, but not as skinny as the blonde in front. Their uniforms were the same as Drew's - short skirts, top three shirt buttons undone, loose tie and blazer sleeves rolled up. Walking on the other side of Drew was a cute blonde haired boy. Last to walk into the Hall was a black haired boy, with a sullen expression.

"John is the one next to Drew and the girl next to her is Hannah," Thalia informed her. "The brunette is Violet and the other blonde in Brittany. Julian is the black haired one."

"Listen up, brats," came a monotone voice from the front of the Hall. All heads turned to see the principal, Mr Dionysus, with a microphone in his hand. "Well, I'd welcome you back and say that it is a pleasure to teach you for another year at school, but then I would be lying. I have announcements to make, so you better listen carefully! Meet the new members of the staff - Ms Farley and Mr Quinton," he was still talking in a monotone. The two new teachers corrected him.

"I'm Ms Farlow," said a red haired, middle-aged woman.

"Quintus, not Quinton," corrected a black haired man.

"Yes, yes," continued Mr Dionysus. "Apparently, the dance teacher, Mrs Cosley, ("Cooper," another teacher had corrected) left last year and Ms Farson will be taking her place. Miss Buttrum (Barlow), the art teacher has retired and Mr Quantow (Quinton) will be the new art teacher. Please clap so that they feel welcome." Mr Dionysus sat down as the students clapped politely. "Now, Mrs Watson ("Watford," a blonde haired teacher corrected), the music teacher has an announcement." Mr Dionysus took a big sip from his Diet Coke can and unceremoniously threw the microphone to Mrs Watford.

Mrs Watford stood up, "Thank you, Mr Dionysus. Now, to all music students especially, I have an exciting announcement to make. The annual Bello Agmina Competition is being held in America this year and that students in our school to perform there. As you might know, this competition is the chance for all aspiring bands to have the chance of becoming a proper band. If you want to know more about this, please come to the M3 at lunch on Wednesday. I will also be talking about this more to my music class. Thank you." The Hall broke out in hushed whispers.

"What do you think?" Thalia asked Piper, quietly.

"It would be really exciting to become a famous band, but that would take a lot of hard work and stuff. Plus, fame sucks," Piper answered.  
Thalia grinned, "Right, I forgot you have a famous dad." Piper grimaced.

"Fame is not all that nice, trust me."

"Attention please!" Mr Brunner, the assistant principal, said through the microphone. "We still have a few more announcements." The microphone was passed down to the head PE teacher, Mr Royce.

"Just a few announcements for students wishing to try out for the school sports teams. If you want to try out for any sport, please come see me at recess outside the PE rooms. The sports are netball, football, swimming, rugby, horse riding, tennis and track. You will have to sign up and the captains and co-captains will be chosen during try outs. Please remember that three is the maximum number of competitive sports that you can do." Mr Royce finished his speech and then handed the microphone back to Mr Brunner.

"Thanks you, students," said Chrion said, now having the microphone again, "You may leave for first period now."

"What do you have first period?" Katie asked Piper as Thalia listened on carefully.

"Extension PE," answered Piper, "You?"

"Oh, I have Physics now. Yay," Katie answered, "Joy. I'm bursting of happiness."

"She doesn't like Physics as you can see," Thalia said, "I'm lucky, I have English now. Ha! I have Mr Rickard!"

"Lucky," Katie groaned, "He's an easy teacher! I have Ms Darlad for Physics. She doesn't let you talk at all!"

"Anyone have English with Mr Rickard now?" asked Juniper.

"I do," Thalia answered, "Let's go." Together they walked off.

"Wise Girl, do you have Extension PE now?" Percy asked Annabeth. It was his pet name for her, as Piper learned later.

Annabeth sighed, "No, I have Geography now."

"I have Extension PE now," Piper said. "Is it with Mrs Hady?"

"Yep," Percy smiled, "Let's get going. She's a fun teacher." Piper smiled back.

'Let's go." Percy and Piper walked together, with Percy showing her the way.

"So, are you thinking of trying out for any sports?" he asked her.

Piper paused, "Yeah, I want to try out for netball, track and football definitely, but I also like swimming, so I might try out for that as well. What about you?"

"Well, I was in the football, swimming and track teams last year, so I'm definitely trying out for those again, I think I'll try out for tennis as well this year anyway - just for fun," he answered.

"That's cool," Piper grinned, "You obviously love your sports."

"Yep," Percy replied. "Sounds like you do too."

"Sports is fun," Piper said, "And can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, you just did." The two of them laughed. They were now standing outside their classroom, waiting for the teacher to come.

"Fine, I'm just going to ask you anyway. Can you play another sport, but not do it competitively?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Percy answered, "I do horse riding, just not competitively."

"Ok cool," Piper replied. "Thanks."

Just at that moment, Mrs Hady arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Breakfast was too nice," Mrs Hady was a youngish blonde teacher, around her early thirties. The students laughed. Pipr immediately liked her.

The classroom was rectangular, with 4 rows of tables. The tables each had two seats and there was a passageway in the middle. Piper and Percy sat in the third row together, both getting out their textbooks and exercise books.

"Welcome to Extension PE," Mrs Hady began. "Let's go around the class introducing ourselves and then we can start."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope that there aren't any mistakes this time. Also, I know that Katie isn't really that much of a gossiper, but just bear with me here. I kinda needed someone to do that and she just seemed like the most likely one. Anyway, Merry belated Christmas and a happy New Year for a few days time. **

**- Lizzy :)**


End file.
